Vidas Renovadas
by DixieClemets
Summary: Después de volver a ser normales, ellas y sus alter egos se separaran, siendo 20 en vez de 10, pero, que las diez normales sean buenas no significa que el resto lo sea... Yuri (Dixie x Reiko) (Sgt. x Rowdy)
1. Chapter 1

Esto no va a durar más de quince minutos… sorry…

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo. Ahora sí… Esta es la secuela de mi fanfic: ''De vuelta a la normalidad. ''

A leer.

Vidas renovadas.

-¡Chicas! ¡DAOS PRISA!-Decía Becky emocionada con dos vasos pequeños de vidrios en sus manos. Parecía una niña pequeña. -Tenéis que recompensarme el hecho de que me he vuelto una niña buena otra vez… ¡PRIIIIISAAAAA!-Dijo pegando pequeños saltos en el suelo, y más que pena daba gracia, mucha gracia.

-Rubita…-La llamó Aisha. -Solo vamos a pedir comida china…-Dijo seria. -Tampoco es para ponerse así… em… ¿Dixie?-Miró a la sureña como hacía lo mismo pero moviendo a Reiko.

-¡Reiko! ¡RAPIDOOOOOO! ¡TENGO GANAS DE COMER!-Grito haciendo un puchero como si de un bebé se tratase. -¡PORFAAAAAA!-Puso ojos de cordero degollado.

-Vale… ya voy…-Dijo como pudo, a lo que Aisha hizo un faceplam.

-Parece que hablo con infantes…-Dijo la cantante.

-No eres a la única que se lo parece, querida…-Dijo Miss bebiendo de su taza de porcelana.

-La comida está en camino.-Dijo Reiko apagando su teléfono nuevo. -Dentro de diez minutos está aquí.-

-¡JOOOOO!-Becky se enfadó. -Yo la quiero ya…-

-Tranquila miss Welsh.-La tranquilizó su profesora.

-Aigle pensar que Becky ser bebé.-Dijo Aigle con su forma rara de hablar.

-¡AIGLE!-Se enfadó Makoto. -No le digas eso.-

-Parece que soy la única normal aquí…-Decía Anesthesia.

-¡JA! No me hagas reír… La que se encarga de controlar personas y ponerle a sujetos de prueba aparatos reproductores masculinos…-Dijo Fujiko Cabreada.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir… te puse la inyección que no era, me equivoqué, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que el líquido azul era el de poner nabos y no el líquido controlador?-

-¡PORQUE TU MISMA LO CREASTE Y AL MENOS DEBERIAS SABER PARA QUÉ MIERDA SIRVEN LAS COSAS QUE HACES!-Gritó la mayor de las hermanas Hinomoto.

-Que sí… ¿Becky, qué es eso?-Dijo mirando los vasos de vidrio con líquido dentro de cada uno de ellos. Uno era rojo, y el otro negro. -Eso es…- Pensó durante unos segundos. -¡Espera! ¡NO LOS MESCLES!-La adolescente hizo caso omiso y mescló aquellas dos sustancias entre sí, lo que provocó una explosión…

-¡cof cof! ¡MISS WELSH!-Gritó miss como pudo debido a la tos.

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡PERO, ¿QUÉ COÑO90 HE HECHO?!-

-Au… mi cabeza…-Dijo Reiko

-¡AH! ¡MI JODIDA CABEZA!-Dijo una voz parecida a la de Reiko.

-¡QUIEN LO HIZO ESTÁ ARRESTADO!-

-¿Esa voz?-Se preguntó Dixie al escuchar una voz similar a la suya.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó Aisha.

De repente todas se desmayaron. Reiko despertó al oír sonar el timbre, no miró a sus compañeras, dado que de seguro se habían quedado dormidas como ella. Recogió la comida y la dejó en la cocina, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, así que se giró llevándose un gran susto… Detrás de ella estaba Dixie, pero, iba vestida de diferente manera, ropa negra, gafas de sol, sombrero de policía. Le recordaba a… ¡La sargenta Clemets! Reiko no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca dado que las ganas de gritar eran notables. Detrás de la rubia apareció Dixie quien se quedó impresionada. La sargenta se giró y se echo a reír de una forma burlona.

-Si esto es mucho, mirad en el salón…-Por fin habló, aunque no dijo nada nuevo para Dixie. Reiko se dirigió a aquella habitación encontrándose a sus amigas y a su hermana desmayadas, pero, al lado de cada una se encontraban sus alter egos… Evil Rose, Candy Cane, Mistress… todas, incluida Rowdy Reiko… La pequeña Hinomoto no se creía lo que veía… Ver a la ''Queen Cobra'' era como una pesadilla. Se giró encontrándose a Dixie mirándola de forma cariñosa… se podían oír los susurros de Dixie que le decían un ''Tranquila'' y un ''no va a pasar nada malo''. Miró a la sargenta Clemets, quien solo posaba su vista en la japonesa rubia que dormitaba tranquilamente en la sala. Parecía preocupada por la ''Queen Cobra'', tanto, que no aguantó ni un momento más y fue a comprobar si la menor se encontraba en buen estado. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a mecer a la japonesa… -Rowdy… Rowdy…-Al ver que la japonesa no despertaba, le dijo a Dixie. -Necesitaré ser más sutil…-Dijo y acto seguido le gritó al oído… -¡REEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOO!-

-¡QUÉ ME LLAMO ROWDY!-Chilló la menor. -¿hum?- Miró a Reiko y preguntó. -Okey, ¿¡QUIEN FUE LA GRACIOSA QUÉ MESCLÓ EL SEPARADOR DE CELULAS CON EL LÍQUIDO CONTROLADOR!?-Gritó todo lo que pudo, cosa que despertó a Becky, quien intentó huir. -¡TÚ! ¡QUIETA! ¡¿A TI NO TE ENSEÑARON A NO COGER LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMÁS SIN SU PERMISO?!-

-Yo… ¡Lo siento!-Dijo arrepentida y triste dado que le estaba gritando alguien.

-¿¡QUÉ LO SIENTES!?-Se acercó furiosa.

-Rowdy.-Dijo la sargenta de forma seria. -Déjala, ya ha aprendido la lección.-

-…-Miró a la mayor seria…-De acuerdo.-

-Típico de una rubia.-Dijo Candy Cane.

-Tú te callas…-Contestó Becky. -Tomate…-

-¡LLAMAME ASÍ OTRA VEZ Y TE MATO!-Le retó.

-Calma las dos.-Intervino Dixie.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y media, comieron y se pusieron a pensar en cómo revertir el efecto, pero, nada servía. Decidieron quedarse así, Anesthesia se haría responsable de todo, y las alter egos pasarían a ser las gemelas de sus originales. El simple hecho de ser la hermana de Rowdy Reiko a la castaña se le ponía los pelos de punta, igual que a Dixie al pensar que sería la hermana de la soberbia sargenta Clemets, pero no podían hacer otra cosa.

Todas eran tan diferentes… Reiko era lo opuesto a Rowdy… La dulce y tierna Reiko siempre tenía las palabras ''amistad, amor y cariño'' en la mente y en la punta de la lengua. Le encantaba estar con Dixie y a la sureña le encantaba estar al lado de su ''pequeña'', como siempre la llamaba. Le encantaban los colores cálidos y sonreír a todas horas; pero, Rowdy… Era fría y seria, ''odio, enemistad, ira, desprecio y asco'' eran las palabras que rondaban por su mente. Odiaba estar cerca de la sargenta Clemets dado que le acabó cogiendo odio y desprecio. El negro y los colores fríos se volvieron sus favoritos además de que estaba seria siempre (menos cuando a la sargenta le golpeaban y se golpeaba, dado a que echaba unas carcajadas burlonas en contra de la joven policía). Eran totalmente diferentes.

Lo mismo pasaba con Dixie, ella era feliz, alegre, sonriente, cariñosa (lo último fuera de combate) y se notaba que quería muchísimo a su dulce ''pequeña''. Le encantaba pasar el rato con Reiko. Le apasionaba la lucha libre, y aunque ella fuera un ''poco'' bruta peleando, nunca pensó en romper las normas o ''jugar sucio''. Dixie amaba a Reiko, ya se lo demostró más de una vez, y aunque siguieran siendo amigas, ese sentimiento no desapareció... Pero, la sargenta era fría, cruel y soberbia. Le encantaba romper las normas y jugar sucio. Ella seguía amando a la japonesa, y le encantaba que la misma fuera un poco mala con ella (a veces parecía masoquista), esa era la razón de por qué prefería a Rowdy. Pero aun así le encantaba verlas enfadadas a las dos, al igual que a Dixie. Les parecían monas cuando se enfadaban.

Llego el momento de escoger los nombres que tendrían.

-Um… Yo me quedo con Rowdy, es bonito.-Dijo Rowdy.

-Yo…-La sargenta pensó. -Dixay… Me gusta ese nombre.-Sonrió de lado.

-Me quedo con Candy, me encanta…-

-Yo… Miriam…-Dijo Mistress.

-Yo Ann, de Anna.-Dijo Sista, a lo la sargenta la miro con cara de '' ¿Enserio?'' -¡Es bonito!-

-Um… Me gusta Demi… De Demon…- Dijo Black Belt Demon.

-Yo querer llama a mí Empero… De emperor (Emperador)…-Dijo Great Khang. Demi la miró con una cara de ''un premio por la idiota. ''

-Yo… Ro… sa… Rosa…-Dijo Evil Rose como pudo.

-Benikage…-Dijo Dijo la ninja.

-Falta… Dr. Anesthesia…-Dijo la enfermera buscándola. -Se habrá ido…-

-De seguro.- Dijo Fujiko. -Tan loca como su… ''gemela''.-

Reiko miró a Dixay, y le vino a la mente un recuerdo de hace 4 meses atrás, de cuando todavía eran Rowdy Reiko y la implacable sargenta Dixie Clemets. De cómo estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones intimas. Dixie Tenía a su disposición a la menor, y no termino el trabajo porque no quería tener sexo con la japonesa, sino hacerle el amor. Recordaba como Dixie pasaba un dedo por la espalda de la joven mientras que con la otra, rozaba en aquella zona intima que tanto anhelaba. Como aquella japonesa se aferraba a la espalda de la joven policía deseosa de más. Reiko comenzó a temblar recordando esto.

Ella estaba enamorada de Dixie, no lo podía negar. Pero al igual que Dixie, no quería sacar el tema por culpa del maldito orgullo. Tampoco querían sacar el tema a miedo de que su amistad se fuera al garete.

-Reiko… Pequeña…-La llamó Dixie, quien se veía realmente preocupada. -¿Estás bien?-Decía acariciándole en cachete delante de todas, pero no le importaba lo que dijeran, solo quería estar cerca de su amada. -Reiko…-Se acercó más, a lo que Reiko la abrazó. -Rei…- La abrazó de vuelta. -¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?-Susurró al oído de la menor, la cual no respondía, solo temblaba en los brazos de su querida sureña. -Reiko… Dime qué te pasa…-Dijo la mayor abrazando a la menor. La texana acarició la espalda de la japonesa, quien al notar la caricia se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de su amada. Reiko se acercó al oído de Dixie y susurró lentamente ''Dixie… quiero continuar lo que pasó en aquella noche…'' A lo que la susodicha respondió… -Reiko… no sé si deberíamos…-

-…-La menor entristeció mientras miraba a suelo.

-…-La rubia se acercó nuevamente al oído de la morena y susurró… -Yo también quiero… pero… ¿y si algo sale mal, nos peleamos y no volvemos a ser amigas?-La abrazó. La menor seguía mirando al suelo mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban y seguidamente gotas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. -Reiko…- Dixie no soportaba verla así, por lo que la besó con suavidad, lentitud y cariño. Reiko se asombró, y acto seguido, profundizo el beso con la lengua.

-…-Rowdy miraba la escena cabreada…-… ¡VAYANSE A UN MALDITO, PUTO Y ASQUEROSO MOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!-Gritó asustando a Dixie y a Reiko provocando que la mayor cayera encima de la menor en una pose un tanto ''picante''.

-…-

-…-Parecían mudas.

-Ay madre…-Dijo Aisha.


	2. Chapter 2

De seguro nadie lee esto… Así que, no pondré nada

Capítulo 2.

(Una semana después de lo anteriormente ocurrido)

Reiko despertó, era temprano en la mañana. Le llegaba el aroma de tortitas recién hechas, pero, no le prestó mucho caso y siguió durmiendo. Cuando despertó nuevamente, eran las doce y media. Se maldijo por dentro… Ella le prometió a Dixie que a las once y cuarto irían juntas al centro comercial, pero se durmió. La japonesa se intentó levantar, pero, notó como la acostaban de nuevo. La morena miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con Dixie, quien la estaba arropando.

-Dixie…-Dijo triste. -Lo siento por haberme quedado dormida…-Fue interrumpida por un beso en la mejilla de la mayor. -Dixie…-

-Tranquila, no estoy enfadada contigo. Solo era ir al centro comercial, además, podemos ir después.-La tranquilizó Dixie mientras le acariciaba la cabeza despeinándola un poco. -Rowdy me llamo con tu teléfono y me avisó de que estabas dormida, así que me invitó a venir pare esperar a que despertaras…-Le sonrió cariñosa. -Me pidió que mirara si te encontrabas bien, entonces fue cuando entré a tu cuarto, pero, me quedé mirando como dormías…-Le acarició la mejilla intentando apartar algunos mechones de pelo que caían sobre la cara de Reiko. -¿Quieres almorzar, pequeña?- Preguntó con su acento sureño, el cual, erizaba la piel a Reiko. La menor solo asintió con la cabeza y susurro un: '' ¿Tú almorzaste?'' A lo que la sureña negó. -Rowdy me invitó, pero, no quería, así que di las gracias de todos modos.-Respondió. -¿Quieres qué vayamos a comer fuera? A un restaurante, o algo…- Preguntó de nuevo a lo que Reiko asintió. -Muy bien… ¿Te espero fuera?-Cuestionó con una mirada pervertida. Reiko susurró un: ''Baka'' sonrojada. -¿Qué?- Preguntó burlona. Luego, continuó hablando con un tono lujurioso. -A lo mejor querrías que te ayudara a… no sé… quitarte el sujetador… o a quitarte las…-Fue interrumpida por Reiko quien dijo: ''Sé lo que vas a decir, y no, gracias…'' Dixie solo sonreía ladinamente. -De acuerdo. Sí necesitas algo avisa.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Cualquier cosa…- Miró a Reiko. -Como… mi ayuda… mi cuerpo desnudo… o mis gemidos…-

-¡DIXIE!-Gritó sonrojada.

-Es broma… Me encanta verte así…- Sonrió y acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

Reiko se bañó y se vistió con un traje rojo sin tirantes, una chaqueta torera negra y unos tacones de color rojo y negro. Se peinó y arregló un poco, se puso brillo de labios y colonia. Cogió su bolso y salió encontrándose con Dixie.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó a americana a lo que la japonesa asintió. -Acabo de llamar a un restaurante y nos han dado reserva.-

-¿Tan rápido?-Preguntó Reiko.

-Soy Dixie Clemets, consigo lo que quiero.-Respondió convencida.

-¿Dónde?-

-Eso es secreto de sumario…-Sonrió.

-Mala…-

-¿Vamos?-

-Sí.-

-Que os divirtáis…-Dijo Rowdy.

La amigas llegaron al restaurante, cuando Reiko se dio cuenta, abrió la boca de asombro. El restaurante era de primera, pero, era demasiado caro. La menor miró a la americana asombrada, quien la abrazó.

-¿Te gusta el restaurante?-preguntó mirándola.

-S-sí… Pero… Es demasiado caro…-Fue interrumpida por la texana, dado a que le puso un dedo en los labios. -Dixie…-

-¿Te recuerdo qué vengo de una familia muy adinerada? Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga.-Sonrió la rubia volviendo a abrazar a la morena.

-Pero, no quiero que gastes tanto dinero solo por mi…-Respondió la japonesa mirando a la mayor de las dos.

-Repito: Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga… Además, llegas tarde para decir que no.-

-…-

-Entremos.-Dijo la mayor aferrándose a la mano de la menor.

-Hump.-Reiko asintió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Cuando entraron, se sentaron en la zona luminosa del local y se pusieron a mirar la carta. Estaban una al lado de la otra, por lo que Dixie tenía mayor facilidad para ''maniobrar''. La susodicha posó su mano encima del muslo de Reiko, quien se puso a temblar al sentir la mano de la rubia. La morena miró a la Texana, quien le guiñó un ojo coqueta. -Dixie…-Susurró la menor. -Pa-para…- Dixie hizo caso omiso y comenzó a tocar por encima de la ropa la entrepierna de la menor. -Di…xie…-

-Reiko…-la Texana comenzó a susurrar cosas al oído de la japonesa. -¿Qué tal si convertimos esta salida en una cita?-Preguntó la mayor lamiendo un poco la oreja de la morena, quien suspiró de forma rápida.

-Dixie…-La peli-castaña solo asintió sonrojada.

(Mientras tanto)

Rowdy se encontraba en el departamento de Reiko, entonces, llamaron a la puerta, fue a mirar quien era y…

-Hola…-Saludó Dixay a lo que Rowdy le cerró la puerta en las narices susurrando un: "piérdete". -¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Al menos escucha lo qué quiero decirte!- La menor abrió la puerta. -Bien… No me voy a andar con rodeos. Ven conmigo a…- Rowdy volvió a cerrar la puerta soltando un: '' Nope''. -¡VENGA YA!-La japonesa, se puso a ver la televisión mientras escuchaba como tocaban a la puerta. Ya pasados cinco minutos, dejaron de tocar, aunque, no por mucho tiempo… al rato, se oyó el timbre. Cuando abrió, se encontró a Dixay con una caja rectangular en la mano. -Toma.-Le entregó la caja a Rowdy, quien la cogió y le dio puerta a la joven policía. -¡Gracias de nuevo!-La menor abrió la caja encontrándose un collar de corazón hecho de oro, plata y diamantes. La japonesa se asombró. -¿Te gusta?-Preguntó la Texana al otro lado de la puerta, la menor solo dijo: ''-sí…'' -Me alegro, ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejas entrar? -Rowdy abrió y Dixay pasó. -Gracias… No lo puedes rechazar… Ahora… Ven conmigo a ver una cosa, es importante. Por favor…-Le acarició la mejilla. La menor le quitó la mano y la empujó.

-Hoy no puedo… Además, mi compañía no se compra- Respondió seria.

-¡OH COME ON! Pues mañana… ¿Vale?-

\- …-Rowdy se rindió asintiendo. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que aguantar a la policía soberbia. Acto seguido de asentir, la miró con seriedad, mentiría si decía que no estaba aburrida y sin nadie con quien hablar.- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Es que… como Reiko salió, me aburro.- Dijo de muy mala gana.

-Vale, ¿qué estás viendo?-Preguntó mirando a la televisión.

-Nada…Un documental, tampoco echan nada bueno.-

-Mira, pon el canal de deportes, a esta hora suelen poner lucha libre.-

(Media hora después)

Se encontraban viendo la televisión con un bol lleno de palomitas justo entre ellas. Dixay miro a la menor unos segundos, quien estaba observando el collar en forma de corazón.

-¿Qué haces?-

-No te importa.-

-Y dale… ¿Por qué eres así? Te pareces a una niña mimada.-

-A mí por lo menos no me han criado entre montañas de dinero. En todo caso eres tú la mimada, cuando no consigues lo que quieres te coges berrinches, ¿Te lo recuerdo?- Preguntó enfadada.

-¿Quieres empezar?-Preguntó la texana con el mismo tono en la voz mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Paso de pelear contigo, no vale la pena, además que fuiste tú quien empezó-

-Empezaste tú.-

-¿¡Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra!?-

-No, eso te lo dejo a ti.- Respondió cabreada.

-¡AHG! ¡Qué odio te tengo!-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, querida.-Respondió la mayor.

-Pues si me odias… ¿¡Por qué quieres que vaya contigo a no sé qué sito!? ¿¡Huh!?-

-Era para ser buena persona e intentar que nos lleváramos bien, pero veo que es imposible.-

-¡Al fin lo admites!- Dijo de golpe. –Se nota que eres rubia de nacimiento.-

-¡Repite eso "JAPO"!- La retó utilizando un mote militar.

-¡NO ME LLAMES JAPO, RUBITA IDIOTA!-

-¡VALE, JAPO!-

-¡Basta! ¡Parecéis niñas pequeñas peleando!- Se oyó una voz. En lo que peleaban, no se habían dado cuenta de que Reiko y Dixie habían vuelto.

-¡Empezó esta!-Dijeron a la vez.

-Confirmo, se parecen a niñas pequeñas.- Dijo Dixie.

-Mire, antes de insultaros, escribid en un papel que vayáis a decir, y una vez os hayáis calmado, seguís hablando, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Propuso Reiko.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero cuando terminéis de escribir, dadnos el papel a nosotras, que os conozco!- Advirtió Dixie.

-Vale, voy a escribir el mío.- Dijo metiéndose en su cuarto enfadada. Una vez sola, cogió un papel y un lápiz con rabia.

"Lo que pienso sobre esa ignorante:

Es una soberbia, que se ríe de los demás sin mirarse a ella primero. Tiene una voz estúpida, y piensa que por hablar con "elegancia" es superior a los demás. Es una simplona que no deja de joder a los demás. ¿Qué su vida es una mierda? Vale, pero que no jorobe a los demás. Se piensa que por hacer algo bueno le caerá bien a todo el mundo, y no es así. Que me haya regalado ese dichoso colgante y yo lo haya aceptado no le da derecho a creerse mejor que nadie y pensar que debo de estarle agradecida. Es estúpidamente estúpida, hasta el punto de que si algo no le sale bien, se coge perretas por ello. Se cree que por ser policía es la ley y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, y no es así. Simplemente la odio. Por mí como si la atropella un coche. ¡Ahg! Es una estúpida soberbia que se cree la graciosita, y, no, lo es. Pienso que no me caería bien ni aunque cambiara. Estoy hecha para odiarla. Punto pelota.

Reiko, si lees esta nota, no la cojas. De todos modos, no me entran ni ganas de darle esto, por ella encontrará algún insulto tipo: "niña mimada" para tener la última palabra. Seguiré escribiendo en esta hoja todo lo que tenga que escribir, de momento, ya me he quedado tranquila.

-Rowdy"

Soltó el lápiz y miró el reloj… Se había pasado una hora completa pensando en todos los defecto posibles de Dixay para quedarse tranquila. De seguro, Reiko la esperaba afuera para cenar; eran las ocho y diez.

(Una hora antes)

-Vale, voy a escribir el mío.- Dijo Rowdy metiéndose en su cuarto enfadada.

-… Dixay.- La llamó la otra sureña.

-Mande.- Le dijo la policía.

-¿Crees qué es normal ponerse a pelear de esa forma?-

-La verdad es que no, pero yo no tengo la culpa, ella empezó. Le pregunté sobre algo, y ella me respondió con un: No te importa. Yo solo opiné llamándola niña mimada.-

-Ahí estuvo el detonante, por muy borde que sea Rowdy, no le sigas el juego, porque, ella salta con facilidad, y tú también.-

-Vale, ¿en verdad odias a Rowdy?- Preguntó la morena.

-No me cae bien, eso seguro.- Mintió, no quería admitir que estaba enamorada del alter ego de la hija prodigio de Kamikaze Rose.

-Dixay, vámonos, ya es tarde.-

-Vale.- Una vez fuera de la casa, se subieron al coche de Dixie. -… Mentí.-

-Lo sé.-

-No quería que lo supiera… además de que Rowdy podría haber estado escuchando la conversación.-

-Ya… Mira, lo que debes hacer es no seguirle el juego, sé lo que es intentar hablar con alguien así.- Dijo recordando los tiempos en los que la inocente Reiko era la fría Rowdy Reiko.

-… Hoy…-Dijo llamando la atención de la otra que había parado en un semáforo. -… Hoy le regalé algo, un collar… el cual solo cogió y ya está. Ni si quiera observó la parte de atrás… ¿Te acuerdas de los criptex?- Preguntó. La otra asintió acelerando. –Pues, en la parte de atrás tiene un mecanismo pequeño que se asemeja a un criptex. Para que ocurra algo tienes que colocar las letras hasta que salga un: "te amo"…- Dijo informando a la mayor, quien se asombró. -…Cuando lo hayas hecho bien, el colgante se abrirá por la mitad. Y podrás leer dos cosas escritas a aguafuerte… la primera es: "Te amo más que a nada." Y la segunda es: "Rowdy, sal conmigo"-Terminó de decir. Se quedó mirando por la ventanilla unos segundos. –Ella se puso a observar luego el collar, pero no miró la parte de atrás, solo le pregunté qué hacía, en verdad solo quería que mirase la parte de atrás. Ni si quiera sé por qué le hablé como le hablé, o por qué no le pedí perdón… De seguro ahora me odia más de lo que me odiaba antes.-

-Pídele perdón mañana. Capaz y te perdona.- La aconsejó animándola.

-No lo creo.-

-Inténtalo. No pierdes nada.-

(En la casa de Reiko)

Rowdy miró la hoja varias veces, la verdad, se sentía un poco mal por haberse comportado como se comportó. Pero, no solo por Dixay, sino porque también armó el numerito delante de Reiko y de Dixie. Cogió el collar que le había dado la mayor. Miró como brillaba reflejado por la única luz de la sala; la lámpara de escritorio. Le dio la vuelta al colgante y vio el sistema de letras. Cinco letras. Probó a poner "Rowdy", pero nada pasaba. Luego probó con "Dixay", pero, nada. Probó infinidad de cosas, pero nada. Dejo de intentarlo, y luego se lo puso. Miró a su portátil y lo abrió. Lo encendió, pero, el software se puso a actualizar. –"Mejor voy a cenar"- Pensó levantándose. Se colocó el chándal. Y salió. Se metió en la cocina y vio a Reiko preparando la cena. –Lo siento por joder el día.- La morena la miró.

-Intenta no saltar con esa facilidad, por favor. No por mí sino por…-

-Sí, por la "buenaza" de Dixay.-Dijo irónica. –Lo que te pasa es que eres demasiado blanda.-

-No soy blanda… solo…- Cogió aire. -.. Al verla… pienso que es como Dixie… y que solo intenta ser buena persona…-

-Eres débil frente a quien echó el honor de tu familia por el suelo, y aun así, piensas que es buena persona… Eres un tanto peculiar.-

-Hace dos años, casi tres, la estaría maldiciendo por hacerme perder el honor de mi familia… pero… ella… ella es mi amiga... Es la primera amiga que tengo y… Ella…- Se puso a temblar. –Yo… yo… yo la quiero más que a nadie… Ella ha sido la única persona que me ha tratado tan bien en mi vida… Ni Fujiko ni padre me han querido tanto en mi vida como me ha querido ella en estos dos años… Ella… Me hace falta…-

-La quieres.-

-La amo…-

-"Amo… ¡Un momento!"- Pensó. Se quitó el collar y probó varias combinaciones. "La amo, le amo… Te amo…" Bingo. Al poner "te amo" el collar se abrió. Dentro había dos inscripciones. "Te amo más que a nada" Y "Rowdy, sal conmigo". La rubia se quedó asombrada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Reiko mirando el collar. -¿Quién te lo dio?-

-Pues…- Entonces cayó en la cuenta… Dixay no quería que la acompañara a ver algo… Solo quería… -Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo volviendo a su cuarto. Su portátil ya había terminado de actualizar. Abrió una red social, y vio que Dixay estaba conectada por el móvil. Le envió un mensaje:

_[Rowdy_Cobra: Hey._

_DixayClemets: ¿Me vas a insultar otra vez?]_

Que ganas de ponerle un que te den le entraron, pero, se aguantó.

_[Rowdy_Cobra: No._

_DixayClemets: ¿Entonces?_

_Rowdy_Cobra: Es sobre el colgante…_

_DixayClemets: …_

_Rowdy_Cobra: Por la parte de atrás tiene algo parecido a un puzle… y… la clave, ¿es "te amo"? Lo descubrí probando. Y también vi las inscripciones de dentro.]_

Dixay dejó de contestar de golpe.

(Entando a la casa de Dixie)

-Escríbele algo, Dixay… ¡Venga!-

-No puedo…-

-¿Huh?-

-… No puedo…-

-Sí puedes, venga.-

-N-no es eso…-

-¿Entonces, qué pasa?- Preguntó Dixie sentándose en el sillón. Miró a la otra texana. Estaba temblando y con la mirada perdida. Estaba sudando y se había desblanquecido. En ese momento, recordó algo que le pasaba cuando se ponía nerviosa. –Dixay, ven, siéntate, si hace falta, le respondes mañana. No te pongas nerviosa.- Dijo sentándola.

(Con Rowdy)

-…- La rubia miraba la pantalla esperando una respuesta, pero no llegaba. Estuvo esperando minutos… una hora… una hora y media… pero, nada…

-¿¡Que a Dixay qué!?-Preguntó en voz alta Reiko en la cocina. Rowdy se levantó corriendo y se fue a donde Reiko. –Sí… ¿van todas? De acuerdo, también iremos. Hasta ahora.- Dijo colgando. –Rowdy, vístete, vamos al hospital.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Dixay?-

-Me ha llamado John, y me ha dicho que a Dixay le ha… dado un ataque.-

-¿…Q-qué…?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen reviews... Por favor... Aunque sea en inglés...

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
